1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doorstop devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a configuration of doorstop which readily permits the attachment and interchange ability of the decorative portion of the doorstop to be compatible with room decor or change in room decor.
2. The Background Art
Many different doorstops have been devised for use in preventing damage to walls caused by the impact of door knobs. As a result, various configurations have attempted to provide a doorstop which is not only aesthetically pleasing, but permanently installed and tamper-proof. As a result, the currently available devices have offered doorstops which attempt to conceal or otherwise secret the manner in which the doorstop is and/or may be attached to or may be removed from the wall or other support surface.
In order to permanently secure door stops to support surfaces, various configurations of currently available doorstops employ a variety of schemes and devices, such as: hooks, latches, lugs, set-screws, the deformation of doorstop members, the nonreversible interlocking of members, non-reusable members, and the nonreversible integration of members. As a result, entire or partial configurations of some doorstops remain, absent destruction or deformation of some component members, unremovably and permanently attached to other members or to the doorstop configuration as a whole.
Other currently available doorstops are designed to provide a device which, in light of its concealed assembly configuration, inhibits the removal of the product absent particularized know-how, techniques, or equipment. The currently available doorstops are designed to be permanent installations inhibiting tampering, vandalism, theft, or any other undesired or unauthorized removal. The currently available devices are also configured to hinder the disassembly of the doorstop, or obtaining of knowledge as to the method of disassembly of the doorstop to anyone other than authorized or knowledgeable persons. As a result, once installed, the currently available doorstops, and their component parts, are generally intended to be permanent fixtures.
The currently available devices do not offer the combination of readily removable and interchangeable doorstop elements adaptable to the decor of the room or to permit compatibility with the variation of decor from room-to-room while also providing a readily separable integral bumper housing securing the position of the cushioning bumper element in the doorstop.
The currently available doorstop devices also require that the cushioning bumper member be specially configured to be compatible with other internal members and that the cushioning bumper provide special operative functions, particularized structural configurations, or be structured in such a manner so as to not inhibit other internal structures or operative features of the doorstops.
In view of the state of the art, what is needed is a doorstop which is economical to produce, does not require special tooling or equipment for installation or removal, a doorstop whose design permits the ready removal or interchange ability of component parts for convenience in making the doorstop compatible with the decor or changing decor in which the doorstop is used, and which doorstop is of such lightweight construction that the installation does not require special fastening mechanisms or equipment.